


A Break From Hell

by firecracker189



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, auntie!peggy, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Peggy, Bucky, and Steve go on leave for a while. Steve's cute and Peggy is the best auntie.





	A Break From Hell

"Darling!" Peggy's voice was soft and full of love as she called from the bathroom. "I've run your bath," she murmured as she stepped into the living area, watching Steve cuddle with the soft knitted blanket she'd gotten for him. Bucky was napping quietly on the sofa, his snores filling the warm space with a homey feeling. Peggy twitched the blanket higher on his chest and nodded satisfactorily. Good. James needed the rest after the hell he'd been through. She turned back to where the little one was laying on the rug and held out a hand. "Come on, my love. Come with your Auntie Peggy, hmm? We'll get you nice and clean, and then it'll be your Daddy's turn to take a bath while I put you in bed." 

Peggy waited encouragingly, smiling as he finally decided to take her hand, toddling to his feet. The tiny cabin they'd rented while on leave was comfortable: one living area, one bathroom, and an adjoining kitchen/bedroom. She led Steve into the small bathroom and stood him in front of the tub. "Alright, darling boy," she couldn't resist kissing at his forehead and watching him wiggle adorably. "Let's get you out of those play clothes and into something more comfortable, hmm?" she asked him, setting his blanket aside on the chair where she'd put a clean nappy and set of pajamas. That done, Peggy stripped him down quickly and efficiently, putting the wet nappy into a bin to launder it later. "In we go," She made a little face to ease the process as she got him into the tub. "Now we'll have you cleaned up and ready to sleep in no time, shan't we, precious boy?" 

Stevie played absently with a couple of toys as she washed his hair, making sure to clean his body up carefully so he wouldn't get a rash. He was good as gold, as per usual, whilst she  got him stood up and wrapped into an over large towel. "Where's the baby?" She cooed quietly as she dried his hair with another towel. The answer of giggling was enough for her, and she revealed his face with a laugh of her own. "Oh, my goodness, Steve! There you are!" Peggy feigned shock as she guided him towards the rug in the hallway. Not their usual changing situation, but it was alright in a pinch. She'd get him laid out and get a fresh nappy on hopefully before Bucky woke up. She wanted the poor man to have his rest and not to have to do much tonight. 

Once she'd dried him off, Steve was immediately squirmy as she got him to lay down on the rug. "Darling," she frowned as she set out the diapering supplies. "Don't squirm so, I can hardly get you in a nappy like this, can I?" She frowned at him and he chewed on his fingers, looking chastised as he stopped moving. "That's a good boy," she patted his stomach fondly, tapping at his hip. "Lift up now." Steve lifted his hips and she placed the cloth beneath him, letting him lay back down. "Don't worry, love, soon we'll get you all nice and bundled into bed with a bottle. How's that sound?" 

"Mm!!" he nodded happily, kicking his feet a little as Auntie Peggy worked the footed sleeper over his arms and had him sit up. She made even better bottles than Daddy did, and that was high praise in Stevie's opinion. 

"Alright," she laughed softly, nuzzling at his soft skin for a moment before offering her hands to help him stand up. "Let's go get your bear and wake up your Daddy, then." Steve's bangs flopped as he nodded eagerly, cuddling with his blanket. Peggy led him into the living area and bent down. "James," she said softly. "James, wake up. I've a little one here who wants to give you a kiss before you take your bath." 

Groggily, Bucky pushed himself up, running his hands over his face. The rare feeling of being able to let his guard completely down had him completely out like a light. "Mm, hey there," he greeted tiredly, giving a lopsided smile to Stevie. "You gonna be a good boy while I go get clean?" he held out his arms and accepted the soft hug with a firm one of his own. "Love you, baby boy." Bucky murmured as he kissed the side of Steve's head. "Now you go on with Peggy, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Stevie toddled off, letting Peggy get him situated in the large bed. She flipped on the radio, soft classical music filling the room. "Alright, my good boy, you wait there and I'll be back in a flash with a nice bottle for you." Peggy patted his cheek and turned quickly, the sounds of James' bath filtering through the shut door as she passed into the kitchen. Pouring some milk into a pan, she added a bit of vanilla to it, something she'd paid a pretty penny for. But Steve was well worth it, especially when he was so adorably small. Humming to herself, Peggy kept a continuous stir up until the milk was warmed through but not hot, sliding it off the stove. 

Reaching up into one of the cabinets, she pulled down one of the two bottles they were able to keep for Steve. Supplies had to be few and easy to carry, so regrettably the poor boy didn't have many things for when he was like this. Peggy carefully poured the warm liquid into the glass bottle, screwing on the top and testing it against her arm to make sure it wouldn't shock poor Stevie's mouth when he tried to drink it. Satisfied, she switched off the stove and went back to the bedroom, sitting herself on the mattress. "Here we go, good boy, such a nice bottle for you," She crooned fondly, handing it off to him and watching him instantly relax as he suckled at the milk greedily. "Careful darling," she told him as she stood and went to the dresser, pulling out her own pajamas and beginning to undress. "Don't drink so fast, you'll hurt that cute tum of yours!" She wasn't worried about James walking in on her changing, and Steve was so far under he wasn't going to even notice. Poor James was so exhausted from their travels and a nasty bout of pneumonia that he'd likely fall asleep in the bath if she didn't check in on him. The comfort of having already taken down her curls and dispensed with her makeup upon arrival was something she was definitely thanking herself for as she dropped her clothing in the 'to wash' basket. 

"James?" she rapped smartly at the bathroom door. "Come out of there, you'll turn into a prune!" The answering startled splash confirmed her suspicions. 

"Be out in a moment!" he called, and she could hear him standing up as she drifted back to see if Steve was finished yet. 

"Darling? What's the matter?" Peggy asked, frowning as she was met with the biggest of pouting faces. "Isn't your bottle good enough?" she situated herself comfortably beside him, tucking her feet beneath the covers. "Oh," she laughed softly as Steve crawled into her lap, nuzzling up to her as he resumed drinking the sweet liquid. "I see. Such a tragedy nobody came to cuddle with you!" Peggy teased him, flipping off the lights in the main part of the cabin from the switch by the bed. James could do the other half when he made his way into bed. Not a moment later Steve was finished and pushing the emptied bottle at her insistently. "Oh, alright," she set it aside on the side table and coaxed him to lay down, rubbing at his arm as she situated the two of them with room for James on Steve's other side. 

The two lay like that until a slightly damp haired James appeared, curling up beside them wearily. 

"Mm," Stevie hummed sleepily, nuzzling up to Bucky. 

"Go to sleep, baby. I'm right here," Bucky whispered softly, already half asleep himself. He'd have to remind himself in the morning to thank Peggy for being such a trooper about all of this. She clearly was good for Stevie to have around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that i did make Stevie a tumblr! It's an rp blog but i also do take asks and things. My tumblrs are firecrackerwrites for prompts and just to talk about my work, and teenytinyavengers has a couple of the little avengers that i rp if you want to send asks to the little ones.  
> (just a sidenote if anyone knows of any good deviantart or w/e of baby steve i'd love to see it.)


End file.
